Atardecer de Verano
by mcr77
Summary: Quién diría que durante ese atardecer de verano lo conocerías a él… básicamente un G y un OC, pero podríamos decir que puede ser lectora... de la serie "Las estaciones del año"...
1. I

**Atardecer de Verano**

_Quién diría que durante ese atardecer de verano lo conocerías a él…_

* * *

Sorpresa niños y niñas XD como el fic anterior ya lo tengo terminado y consta de 5 capítulos, pertenece a una serie que he titulado Las estaciones del año, ahora le toc un OC o lectora, ya saben que el nombre es solo para distinguir

* * *

I

Caminas por el sendero del pueblo, aun no es medio día y sin embargo la temperatura es muy alta, frente a ti van los demás niños del pueblo, todos juntos a jugar en los alrededores, tu vista no se aparta de cierto pelirrojo de carácter duro.

-Paciencia G –le sonríe un chico rubio

Tan pronto como llegan al río todos empiezan a jugar, tu sin pensarlo demasiado te quitas el vestido y te lanzas a jugar en el río, sin duda es refrescante, te diviertes por unos minutos con tus amigas hasta que sin quererlo golpeas a un chico mayor de unos 14 años…

-¿Qué tenemos aquí?- interroga el grandulón tomándote del brazo

No eres débil, sin embargo eres una niña de 11 años estás en una gran desventaja

-lo siento –te apresuras a disculparte

-las palabras no bastan –dice atrapando tu rostro entre sus manos

Te asustas, por un momento piensas que te golpeara, en cambio hace algo extraño, empieza a olfatearte

-¡déjame! –exclamas sobresaltada y tratas de librarte de su agarre

-Ni lo intentes –te advierte al tiempo que sus amigos los rodean

-ya dije que lo sentía, ¡déjame ir! –exclamas con más fuerza

De inmediato suelta una carcajada y sus amigos hacen lo mismo…

-vamos a jugar… –te susurra pero calla repentinamente al ser golpeado por una roca

-¡ya te dijo que lo sentía! –grita una voz desde la orilla

Tus ojos se encuentran con cierto muchacho pelirrojo, notas que detrás de él se encuentran tus amigas, al parecer fueron a pedirle ayuda

-con que tenemos un gallito –sonríe tu captor –ya veremos si puedes hacer algo para detenerme –dice soltándote un momento

Durante un par de minutos ves a G enfrentarse al grupo de muchachos, pero te sorprendes como él solo se encarga de derrotarlos a todos…

-¡espero que aprendas tu lección! –le grita

Te quedas pasmada por unos momentos, tus amigas se acercan a ti y te preguntas si te sientes bien, tu solo asientes, no puedes apartar tu mirada de G

-¿G estás bien? –le pregunta el rubio a su amigo

-Perfectamente Giotto –le responde

Los ves adelantarse de regreso al pueblo, ya es tarde te dicen tus amigas y te apresuras a vestir, tan pronto terminas tratas de alcanzar a tu salvador, corres durante un par de minutos por el sendero hasta que lo encuentras…

-¡espera por favor! –exclamas

Él y su acompañante se detienen, te miran unos segundos, el chico rubio te sonríe, mientras le da una palmada en la espalda

-G, te esperaré en la fuente, tomate tu tiempo –le guiña el ojo antes de dar media vuelta y seguir con su camino

-¡¿eh?! –exclama mientras lo ve partir

Durante unos segundos se quedan en silencio…

-¿qué es lo que quieres niña? –te pregunta algo arisco

-mi nombre es Lucrecia, muchas gracias por salvarme –le dices –¿qué puedo hacer para pagarte? –le preguntas pues no quieres quedar en deuda con nadie ni siquiera con él

Sus ojos se encuentran con los tuyos, son rojizos y brillantes

-¿Qué podrías hacer tu por mi? –te dice con ironía desviando su mirada

Sin pensarlo mucho te apresuras darle un beso en la mejilla, pues has escuchado de las chicas mayores que eso vuelve locos a los chicos, cierras tus ojos y sin que te des cuenta el encuentra su rostro con el tuyo… abres los ojos ligeramente y te encuentras con los de él, lo has besado en la boca sin querer, sientes tu rostro arder y todo tu cuerpo temblar, tratas de separarte sin embargo él te aprisiona entre sus brazos, su agarre es fuerte pero no doloroso, te relajas y cierras los ojos, permanecen juntos durante unos minutos, hasta que se dan cuenta que el atardecer cae a sus espaldas y se separan

Bajas tu vista de inmediato

-no tenías por qué hacerlo –te dice

Tu no respondes pero miras su rostro, no sabes si está sonrojado o si es la luz del sol en sus mejillas, sin embargo sonríes

-no me gusta deberle nada a nadie –dices al tiempo que te adelantas por el sendero

_Quien te diría que ese atardecer de verano él te daría tu primer beso…_

* * *

No cabe duda que G es mucho más impulsivo, y así es como las tormentas empiezan inesperadamente ;P

Recuerden este fic es raiting adolescentes aunque en el 3 subiremos de tono, recomiendo nuevamente discreción ;D

Trataré de subir un capítulo diario, de mientras sigo trabajando con los demás guardianes…

MCR77 off ~


	2. II

**Atardecer de Verano**

_Quién diría que durante ese atardecer de verano lo conocerías a él…_

* * *

Segundo capitulo del fic de G, de la serie "Las estaciones del año"

G y un OC o lectora, ya saben que el nombre es solo para distinguir

En una tormenta no solo hay lluvia sino truenos y relámpagos…

* * *

II

Pateas las piedras en tu camino y gruñes ligeramente, esa mujer es tu madre sin embargo a veces quisieras ahorcarla...

-una niña no debe de salir a estas horas-te dice una voz masculina

Te encuentras con cierto pelirrojo, te sonríe con algo superioridad, sin embargo tu solo atinas a sonrojarte, desde hace un par de años que se dieron ese beso y desde entonces tú te vuelves una damisela en peligro en su presencia...

-¿Y Giotto?-preguntas al notar que no está acompañado de su mejor amigo

Su semblante cambia, pero no sabes por qué...

-tiene otras cosas que hacer niña-te responde en tono malhumorado

-ya no soy una niña -le respondes en un impulso y de inmediato te tapas la boca

Sus ojos rojizos te escudriñan de arriba a abajo atentamente

-¿qué estás diciendo?-te pregunta antes de tomarte entre sus brazos

Sin quererlo te sonrojas y recuerdas lo sucedido un par de semanas antes, tu madre dijo que ya estabas convirtiéndote en una mujer

-yo... -susurras nerviosa pues no quieres explicarle, es demasiado vergonzoso

-¿quién fue? ¿qué hombre te ha tocado?-te pregunta y en su mirada puedes leer la suplica

-nadie, ningún hombre -le respondes sin entender

Te mira unos segundos antes de tomar tu rostro y depositar un beso en tus labios, no es como el primero, ahora es más apasionado, presiona ligeramente tu mandíbula haciendo que involuntariamente abras boca para después invadirte con su lengua, en ese momento tiemblas como una hoja en el otoño, no sabes cuánto tiempo dura esa caricia pero cuando termina te sientes a su merced

-solo yo puedo tocarte-te susurra al oído

Asientes ligeramente, antes de abrazarlo...

0*0*0*0*0

Los meses pasan y cada vez G se va con Giotto del pueblo más seguido...

Tu entre tanto tratas por todos los medios de evitar a cada pretendiente que aparece en tu camino, te jactas de incluso haber pateado a unos cuantos con las enseñanzas que el pelirrojo te ha dado

-oye Lucecita -escuchas que alguien te llama

-¿_Lucecita_? -interrogas torciendo la boca -mi nombre es Lucrecia no _Lucecita_ -balbuceas enfrentando al sujeto que te llamó

-vamos Lucecita no seas así, vamos a pasear -te dice tratando de tomarte del brazo

De inmediato lo evitas dándole un manazo y das un paso atrás

-yo no voy contigo a ningún lugar -le espetas y te das media vuelta

-con que rebelde -dice -yo te voy a domar -te hala del brazo y te atrae a su cuerpo

Sientes nauseas al percibir el olor a alcohol de su aliento, entonces empiezas a golpearlo en el pecho tal como G te enseñó, sin embargo parece no tener efecto, entre tanto el sujeto empieza a juguetear con tu falda…

-suéltame, ¡que me sueltes! -gritas con todas tus fuerzas

Sin embargo te asustas cuando oyes la tela romperse, comienza a arrastrarte a uno de los callejones y tu gritas aun mas fuerte…

-¡Deja a esa niña en paz! -escuchas una voz gritar antes de que una flecha rose el rostro de tu captor, quien te suelta momentáneamente

-¡¿quién carajos?! -

Entonces descubres que se trata de G, en las manos trae una ballesta y le está apuntando al sujeto

-La próxima no fallaré -amenaza

Pero pareciera que acaba de incitar aun mas a tu captor, pues él te vuelve a aprisionar en sus brazos pero esta vez con la firme intención de besarte

-¡G! -lloriqueas moviendo tu rostro en todas direcciones mientras cierras los ojos

De repente solo escuchas un par de flechas y te sientes liberada del agarre, sin más te dejas caer al suelo, empiezas a llorar sin remedio, tanto que no notas la pelea en el callejón, unos minutos después escuchas la voz de G calmarte

-ya niña deja de llorar -te susurra antes de abrazarte y cargarte

Sollozas un par de minutos antes de tranquilizarte, se refugian debajo de uno de los arboles, G te sienta en su regazo sin dejar de abrazarte...

-perdón -susurras porque sientes que has roto tu promesa

-niña ingenua -te dice antes de besarte

Sin quererlo te quedas dormida entre sus brazos

_Quién diría que por ti tomaría esa decisión…_

* * *

Durante las tormentas a veces hay truenos que nos asustan

Recuerden este fic es raiting adolescentes recomiendo nuevamente discreción ;D… especialmente xq G es como ya lo notaron más exigente que Giotto ;P

Y Lucrecia o la lectora tienen más o menos 14-15 años aproximadamente

MCR77 off ~

PD. _Manazo_ es cuando das un golpe fuerte con la palma generalmente en las manos o brazos de alguien más, no supe que otra palabra usar :/ espero que haya quedado claro


	3. III

**Atardecer de Verano**

_Quién diría que durante ese atardecer de verano lo conocerías a él…_

* * *

Tercer capítulo del fic de G, de la serie "Las estaciones del año"

G y un OC o lectora, ya saben que el nombre es solo para distinguir

Y el comentario previo al capi es **"ten cuidado al elegir tus palabras"** ;P

* * *

III

Giras los ojos con ironía antes de salir de la posada cargando la canasta para la comida, hace unos meses cumpliste 17 años y en vista de que no ibas a casarte, tu madre te ha enviado a trabajar en la posada de la solterona Adriana, tuerces la boca una vez más pues detestas a la vieja panzona y a su ahijada ya que en sus ojos tu eres una inútil, aunque las verdaderas inútiles son ellas, algunas veces piensas robarle a G su arco y asustarlas en la noche, después de todo no tienes tan mala puntería o eso te ha dicho el pelirrojo

Cuando llegas al mercado comienzas a comprar tranquilamente, sin embargo escuchas el trotar de los caballos, todos tiemblan al parecer son bandidos, te refugias detrás de una de las mesas, pero al ver los destrozos que hacen te apresuras a enfrentarlos

-mira mira una chica valiente -dice uno de ellos y se acerca a ti

Después de la última vez G te ha entrenado bien, en unos instantes ya lo tienes en el suelo

-¿siguiente? -retas a los otros

-di tus plegarias perr...-te apunta uno con un arma

En ese momento una flecha los sorprende...

-fuera de aquí, este es un territorio Vongola -anuncia un muchacho rubio

Detrás de él se encuentra tu pelirrojo favorito

Los bandidos tratan de pelear pero G y Giotto se encargan rápidamente de ellos...

-¿niña por qué te encanta meterte en problemas?-te regaña G

-¿por qué si son del grupo vigilante... no vi-gi-lan?-arrastras la última palabra tratando de hacerlo enojar

-estábamos ocupados ¿no es verdad Giotto?-te responde pero puedes notar que en su rostro aparece un ligero sonrojo

Miras a su amigo y él desvía su mirada rascando su nuca, entonces notas que su ropa esta desaliñada, los botones mal abrochados, la camisa desfajada, como si se hubieran vestido apresuradamente...

-¿por qué están así?-interrogas observando detenidamente a tu pelirrojo y notas que en su cuello tiene unas pequeñas marcas rojas como las que te deja cuando te muerde ligeramente

-no es nada niña -te espeta

-¿Dónde estaban?-les insistes pero miras fijamente a Giotto sabes que él no puede mentir

Se muerde los labios tratando de tragarse las palabras

-en el bur...-balbucea por lo bajo

-¡no es asunto tuyo niña!-interrumpe G -¿Quién eres para pedirnos cuentas?-

Por un momento sientes tu cuerpo temblar ante sus palabras, aprietas la mandíbula antes de salir corriendo

-¡estúpido G!- gritas

Corres hasta el final de la plaza y te detienes al llegar junto a la fuente, miras tu reflejo en el agua …

-estúpido, estúpido, estúpido –repites tratando de no llorar pues aun después de todos esos años, parece que no eres más que una niña para él

-niña necia –te dice la voz de G

Lo miras con cierto recelo

-¡¿Qué quieres?! –le espetas

-se te olvido esto niña –te dice entregándote tu canasta

La aceptas pero aun estas enojada y esta vez no piensas guardarte nada

-¡¿hasta cuándo dejaras de verme como una niña?! –

-¡eres una niña! –te responde

-¿y qué tengo que hacer para dejar de serlo?!-le insistes

-¿qué?-te dice incrédulo

-me escuchaste, ya no quiero ser mas una niña -lo miras con intensidad

-¿tienes idea de lo que me estas pidiendo? –te cuestiona

-si sabes cómo solucionarlo, ¡hazlo! –le exiges dices al tiempo que lo tomas de la camisa

-tú lo pediste niña necia –te dice antes de cargarte cual saco de papas

0*0*0*0*0

Te ha llevado hasta su casa y ahora están encerrados en su habitación, te deja caer sobre su cama, al tiempo que se desabotona rápidamente la camisa, tú te quedas helada, pues desde aquella ocasión en el río no habías visto su pecho desnudo, tiemblas ante la incertidumbre de lo que sucederá…

-¿qué haces G? –susurras con voz temblorosa

-cumpliéndote tu deseo niña necia –te dice antes de desabrochar su cinturón

Un gemidito se escapa de tus labios y tratas de ponerte de pie, sin embargo G se adelanta y se recuesta sobre ti, antes de besarte

-¿esto es lo que quieres no? –te interroga nuevamente con una voz seductora

Pero ya no sabes que contestarle, estas nerviosa, no sabes lo que sucederá y aunque adoras la forma en que te mira tienes miedo…

-si es lo que quiero –le dices nerviosa sin embargo no quieres ceder

-niña tonta –te sonríe y te besa suavemente –solo te advierto que te dolerá, pero te prometo que yo mismo te llevaré al paraíso –te susurra antes de despojarte lentamente de cada una de tus prendas

Tu cuerpo tiembla irremediablemente ante las nuevas sensaciones, sin embargo lo disfrutas bastante, poco a poco sientes como G, te saborea por completo, de un momento a otro te toca en ese lugar y tú te retuerces al sentir sus dedos, sin quererlo su nombre es lo único que brota de tus labios, hasta que te deja sin aliento y tu cuerpo se relaja…

-es solo el principio –te advierte mientras coloca sus caderas sobre las tuyas

Tiemblas una vez más tratando de recuperar el aliento, una sensación extraña se apodera de ti, es dolor e involuntariamente cierras los ojos…

-¡mírame! –te ordena

De tus ojos brotan lágrimas pero obedeces, puedes ver el nerviosismo en su mirada, entiendes que él se preocupa por ti, durante unos momentos el dolor continua pero desaparece por fin, una vez mas de tu boca solo puede salir su nombre, y parece que con eso él se vuelve más enérgico…

Te levanta cuidadosamente y ahora estas sentada sobre él, sientes todo tu cuerpo aturdirse, una ola especial de placer te llena, G entre tanto gruñe antes de que ambos se queden sin aliento…

-no te muevas te dice –al tiempo que sientes algo cálido en tu ser

Lo miras con los ojos entrecerrados y lo besas con suavidad

-ya eres mía –te informa antes de recostarte nuevamente en la cama…

_Quien te diría que esa noche dejarías de ser una niña y te convertirías en su mujer…_

* * *

La tormenta se hace intensa…

Discreción recomendada con respecto a lo anterior

Y como 2 notas curiosas:

Admito que me reí bastante al imaginar tanto a G como a Giotto llegando así de desarreglados, pero aclaro estaban en el mismo lugar pero NO juntos ;P

En cuanto a lo otro me dio tanta risa cuando ella le pide dejar de ser una niña (es decir que la tome en serio) y G lo entiende en otro sentido jejeje, recuerden que solo es ficcion ;P

MCR77 off ~


	4. IV

**Atardecer de Verano**

_Quién diría que durante ese atardecer de verano lo conocerías a él…_

* * *

Cuarto capítulo del fic de G, de la serie "Las estaciones del año"

G y un OC o lectora, ya saben que el nombre es solo para distinguir

Nota aclaratoria del capítulo anterior:

_No era la primera vez que G y Giotto iban a ese lugar, podríamos decir que desde el capi II, ellos ya tenían el hábito de ir a ese lugar (de donde creen q aprendieron todas esas cosas eh? no habia muchas fuentes de informacion salvo las practicas de campo XD)… ammm y como estaban en medio de algo, pues G aun traía la sangre hirviendo y pues entendió lo que entendió… cof cof…_

¿Cuánto puede durar una tormenta?

* * *

IV

Despiertas perezosamente, el sol a penas y te baña, sin embargo sientes como unas manos recorren tu cuerpo

-mmm -susurras mientras te encuentras con unos ojos rojizos

-boun giorno niña -te saluda tu adorado pelirrojo

-buenos días G- le sonríes antes de darle un beso

Han pasado ya un par de años desde que él te poseyó por primera vez y aun después de eso G sigue llamándote niña...

Se miran durante un par de minutos hasta que un llanto los pone en alerta

-ya ya il mio bambino-dices acercándote a la cuna

Tomas entre tus brazos a tu pequeño retoño, es una copia exacta de tu amado G, tiene apenas un año de edad pero su carácter es tan bravo como la mano derecha de Giotto Vongola

-con que ya estas despierto pequeño -le dice G a su bebé antes de revolverle el cabello

Stefano como decidieron llamarlo balbucea un rato, hasta que repentinamente lo escucharon...

-¡papa!-

-¿Qué dijiste? -le interroga G quitándote al bebé de las manos

-papa, papa, papa -repite Stefano entre risas

-ese il mio bambino -ves celebrar a G dándole vueltas en el aire

Sonríes ante la hermosa escena...

0*0*0*0*0

-tengo que irme, tal vez no vuelva en un tiempo, pero te mandare recursos con el boxeador o con la vaca inútil -se despide el pelirrojo

-cuídate -le dices dándole un beso

Ni tú misma entiendes el momento en que aquel grupo de vigilancia se convirtió en una famiglia de la mafia, incluso ahora tu eres parte de ella, pues administras una pequeña posada que da refugio a los aliados de los Vongola

0*0*0*0*0

El tiempo pasa veloz y sin que te des cuenta ya tu retoño es un niño de cuatro años, pero no solo eso es lo que ha cambiado en tu vida, suspiras mirando por la ventana esperando por la llegada de G y recordando la última vez que lo viste, hace exactamente un año, cuando esa guerra entre familias de la mafia estalló…

Como siempre viste llegar a tu pelirrojo por el sendero, de inmediato Stefano y tú salieron a darle la bienvenida, pero su forma de andar te decía que algo no estaba bien, en aquella ocasión no te saludo como de costumbre, no, en cambio acunó tu rostro entre sus manos y comenzó a besarte con desespero, para después cargar y abrazar con fuerza a su pequeño bambino, por primera vez sentiste miedo, por primera vez te diste cuenta de que él no se sentía tan fuerte como tu pensabas…

Te lo dijo, la prometida de Daemon, la señorita Elena había muerto en un ataque, no la conocías personalmente pero habías escuchado de ella, sentiste mucha tristeza pues Knuckle te había mencionado que ellos se casaría en otoño

Esa noche G te poseyó sin descanso, parecía que no quería separarse de ti en ningún momento y tu tampoco deseabas hacerlo…

Una pequeña silueta se dibuja en el camino notas que se trata de tu pequeño, te apresuras a recibirlo

-bienvenido il mio bambino –le dices pero notas que aparentemente ha tenido otra pelea con los niños del pueblo

-mama –te responde –¿Cuándo vendrá papa? –te interroga

Tragas saliva, en el pueblo pocos conocen a G, sabes que las mujeres entrometidas han hecho correr rumores sobre el hecho de que no están casados y por consiguiente el rumor ha llegado a los niños del pueblo, quienes parecen tener como pasatiempo molestar a tu retoño

-pronto Stefano -le dices tratando de infundirle valor -¿dime acaso peleaste de nuevo? –

Tu pequeño no responde

-no hagas caso a lo que digan –le aconsejas acariciando su cabello, sabes que al igual que su padre posee un carácter explosivo y que aun con corta edad es muy fuerte e inteligente si de peleas se trata

_Quién te diría que no solo tú lo extrañarías…_

* * *

Después de tanto tiempo no quieres que termine…

Un capi dulce, digamos que no me pude resistir, además XD para llegar a tener descendientes como 10 generaciones después necesitas empezar por lo menos con 1 jojojo…

Por cierto mi italiano no es confiable XD así que no lo tomen muy literal

Gracias x los coments y favoritos que m hacen muy feliz waku waku ~ (mueve la cabeza como Byakuran)

MCR77 off ~


	5. V

**Atardecer de Verano**

_Quién diría que durante ese atardecer de verano lo conocerías a él…_

* * *

Último capitulo del fic de G, de la serie "Las estaciones del año"

G y un OC o lectora, ya saben que el nombre es solo para distinguir

Disculpen XD es que andaba escribiendo el siguiente y se me fue el tiempo, (obvio que tengo otras actividades en el intermedio) pero según mi reloj todavía es martes 11 XD

Comentario previo al capi: "**Todo sucede cuando menos te lo esperas**"

* * *

V

La tarde cae lentamente caminas hacia la plaza del pueblo, estas ligeramente preocupada, cuando llegas a la fuente descubres que Stefano está rodeado de otros niños, al parecer son los que siempre lo molestan, tu sólo observas, tu pequeño tiene que valerse por sí mismo te dices, aunque no tendría por qué hacerlo después de todo no es su culpa que G no esté con ustedes…

-eres un bastardo -le dicen algunos de los niños

-no tienes padre -apuntan otros

Solo ves que el rostro de tu hijo se ensombrece

-tu mamá es una p… -

-¡cállate! -exclama tu pequeño pelirrojo al parecer ha perdido la paciencia y se lanza a golpes contra el otro varón -mi madre es una buena mujer y sí está casada con mi padre, mi padre es G de los Vongola y no está con nosotros porque protege a sus familias de los bandidos -explica entre golpes a los demás

-¡puedes decir lo que quieras, nosotros nunca lo hemos visto! -gritan otros niños

-¡eres un mentiroso! -exclaman

En tu garganta se forma un nudo, cuando repentinamente ves venir a las madres de los infantes

-Lucrecia calma a tu bastardo -te gritan pero esta vez si te han hecho enfadar

-¡silencio viejas entrometidas! -gritas podían insultarte a ti pero no a tu retoño

Cuando repentinamente notas que todas ellas te rodean, sabes que tienen la firme intención de golpearte

-¡Esto está al límite! -escuchas una voz familiar gritar

-¡¿padre?! -interrogan a ver a un hombre moreno usando una sotana

-Knuckle -sonríes por lo menos tienes un aliado

-¿qué sucede aquí? -les interroga

-esta mujerz… -trata de insultarte una de las mujeres

-señoras ese lenguaje por favor -les dice Knuckle

-ella y su bastardo -tratan de continuar

-¿Quién es un bastardo? -interrumpe otra voz masculina que reconoces de inmediato

-¡G! -exclamas de alegría

-¡papa! -grita tu pequeño -llegas tarde -le reprocha Stefano

-¿mozalbete qué estás haciendo? No te he dicho que cuides a tu madre y no te metas en problemas mientras no estoy-

-estaba pateando a estos idiotas que estaban insultando a nuestra familia -se excusa rápidamente tu pequeño

De inmediato los cuchicheos se presentan

-eso no cambia que sea un bastardo, nosotras no los hemos visto casarse -replica una de las mujeres

En ese momento viste el rostro de tu adorado G ensombrecerse, de inmediato te apresuras a acercarte a él y calmarle

-señoras, yo les puedo asegurar que esta pareja está unida legítimamente ante Dios -interviene Knuckle con tranquilidad mientras los tomaba por los hombros -y lo sé porque yo mismo oficié la ceremonia -agrega antes de que alguien más pudiera protestar

Repentinamente viste un grupo de hombres llegar al lugar…

-¿Qué sucede aquí? -interrogan algunos

-¡es el señor G! -les escuchas exclamar

-¿señor que lo trae por aquí? -le pregunta uno de los pobladores a tu hombre

-tsk vengo a ver a mi mujer y a mi hijo -responde algo malhumorado mientras te toma de la cintura

-¡¿Lucrecia es su señora?! -

-y me encuentro con que sus esposas e hijos están molestándolos -agrega con una mirada acusadora

-discúlpenos señor, no sucederá de nuevo -se disculpan antes de halar cada uno a sus mujeres y descendientes

-vaya eso si que estuvo al límite -sonríe Knuckle viéndolos alejarse

-gracias -le dices al religioso

-no es nada, y ahora que estamos aquí reunidos -anuncia uniendo tus manos con las de G

-¡¿eh?! -escuchas decir al pelirrojo -¿Qué haces? -

-lo que haya unido Dios, no lo separe el hombre, ahora yo los declaro marido y mujer -dictamina el pelinegro sonriendo

Te quedas boquiabierta, pues jamás pensaste que te casarías con G y mucho menos de esa manera

-puedes besar a la novia G -le sonríe Knuckle a su amigo

Tu mirada se encuentra con esos ojos rojizos y sonríes tímidamente, después G te besa con todas sus fuerzas, cuando se separaron notas como el atardecer cae en el horizonte

-te amo Lucrecia -te susurra al oído

-yo también te amo -le respondes

-la mía mama y el mío papa -agrega sonriente su retoño

-y papa se quedará para siempre -anuncia G tomándolos entre sus brazos

_Quién te diría que ese atardecer en el verano lo conocerías a él…_

* * *

Las tormentas no duran cien años pero el amor es eterno…

Creo que eso fue muy cursi… pero bleh XD, me gusta lo cursi, ya saben no confíen en mi italiano, pues que les digo, G no cabe duda que es mi diferente de Giotto, y no les digo de los demás guardianes, ya ksi le doy la estocada final al siguiente fic, espero que me acompañen ;D, de todas maneras nos leemos en otros lugares ;P

Gracias x los coments y favoritos que me hacen muy feliz como no tienen ni idea kufufufufufu (risa de Mukuro-chibi)

Y para los que digan que por qué los casé así de improviso pues por 2 razones, xq Knuckle XD le gusta que todo se haga bajo la ley de Dios, (lalala, si como no…) y la segunda pues como creen que llegarían hasta nuestros días si no se aseguraban de pasar su apellido a la siguiente generación?

MCR77 off ~

PD. Disculpen si hay errores ortográficos, hago mi mejor esfuerzo para que no los haya


End file.
